All fun and games until someone gets hurt
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Wilson's Niece new to PPTH, she's knows what she wants, and how she's going to get it, but games mean pain and is it what the Team need...
1. First Impression

**Note!** I don't own, or claim any writes to the Characters in House, just fan fiction people!  
So yeah, I am giving into my dreams of House, so I do say sorry, if this story isn't with the high knowledge of Medical know how, but I will try my hardest to make this story fun, so please be rest assured this isn't going to be at all crazy. I hope.  
As always please Read and Review... cos then Wilson can be happy face.  


* * *

**Chapter one**

_First impression_

Sitting in front of a mirror, she looked over herself carefully. Not to look too made up, but couldn't look too dull. It was going to be one of them days, she wasn't sure she was really ready for this.

Her stomach felt it tied into knots, and even in med school she'd never felt this nervous before, no ever.

Her brown eyes focused onto her face, picking up a brush, she started to go into her soft brown hair, she didn't focus on her face that much, but brushed on auto pilot. The young woman didn't seem to reflect any emotion upon herself; maybe she just kept brushing her hair. After a while she pulled it up into a ponytail, the door knocking catching her off guard. "Come in." Her voice careful, turning to face the door as it slowly opened.

"Just wanted to know if you're ready, cos I'm leaving soon, and you don't want to be late…" James Wilson hung on the doorframe, but kept looking into the room, as if he was studying the young woman. "Louise, its ok to be nervous, first days are always that way." He smiled tapping the door.

"Thank, I mean really, you've done a lot for me." Louise slowly stood up, her eyes going over the details of her Uncle's suit, "Got any advice?" she asked before picking up her jacket.

Wilson smiled, placed a reassuring hand to her shoulder. "Just be yourself." He then tapped, "and try to remember you are smart, and this is your internship…"

"Yes, but I am interning, in your hospital." Louise inhaled sharp, "I'm kind of nervous, for other reasons." She now placed her hands into her jacket pocket before taking a deep breath.

"Well nothing to be worried about, just think of the Hospital, as your medical school, you still have much to learn." Wilson smiled while patting her shoulder again, "One piece of advice, don't let House make a fool of you, or take advantage." He nodded at his own words.

"Yeah Uncle James, not let him take me for a mug, right." Louise now followed Wilson to the front door. "Trust me; I know how to look after myself." She smiled following being James as he opened the door, but looked behind at her.

"You've grown up so fast Louise." Wilson sighed watching her walk out the front door into the apartment buildings hallway. "Only feels like yesterday I was at your Bat Mitzvah." Louise carried on walking towards the exit to the car park, "James, seriously, don't get mushy on me please?" she rolled her eyes, "I'm twenty six," she added getting to his car standing in waiting.

"Yes, and when your father called me, he said I was your only hope." Wilson opened the locks, and laughed. "Why did you want to come here? There are so many hospitals where you live." He asked getting into the driver's side as Louise got into the passenger side.

"I just wanted to get away from my parents, just needed a life." She put her seat belt on, but only looked forward. "See, I'm all grown up, didn't even need to bribe me." Louise laughed now, Wilson started to engine.

"Yeah, grown up," Wilson pulled out of his parking space.

House turned off the engine to his bike, he felt like a bike day picking up his cane before getting off the bike. Walking towards the building he glanced as he walked slowly towards the automatic doors walking in. house didn't know to do a double take seeing Wilson walking into the elevator with a cute brunette. Part of him wanted to catch up with them; he watched how Wilson's hand lightly rested on her back, smiling, so now House was feeling his face break into a grin.

"House, remember you have clinic duty today," Cuddy's voice caught House off guard as he stop watching Wilson and turned to face her.

"So you say," he said while started to walk away from the sound of her voice, "I'm busy, big case on my desk calling me."

"House, don't you dare walk away from me," Cuddy now moved faster to catch up with him, her hand touching his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"See this is the part where I do walk away," House moved a step to the left, but he glanced back to Cuddy as he started to walk. "Who is that girl with Wilson?"

"Intern, starting today, House, if you're interested in helping," Cuddy was now calling after House as started to walk toward the elevator.

He had a smirk on his face, "I'll think about it Cuddy," he shouted back to her as he pressed the button for the elevator. Watching the doors open, he stepped in to get one more look of Cuddy's face, "Thought about it." He reached into his pocket taking out the bottle of Vicodin, popping two pills into his mouth with a smile.

"And?"She asked watching the doors slowly close in, so she was losing sight of him.

"No," he laughed while the doors shut, and Cuddy was out of view, he placed the bottle of pills back into his pocket, mainly just waiting for the doors to open again so he could waste time in his office, maybe even have a case that would make him forget everything else for a while.

The doors do open, and House steps out slowly, his eyes go to Wilson's office door, part of House was curious. Mostly was he in there alone, could he find out the identity of the girl he was with.

"We've got a case, thirteen year old girl, respiratory problems." Thirteen said while walking beside him holding the file looking to the history. "Other symptoms are," she went to speak but knew he wasn't really listening to her; his eyes looked to the girl leaving Wilson's office heading for the elevators. "House, I'm talking to you," Thirteen carried on speaking while House carried on looking to the doors.

"Well, I'll be with you in a moment, just bounce ideas without me, simple case." He said while walking towards Wilson's office and Thirteen stood still watching him leave.

"Yeah, like you're not our boss or anything." She'd muttered while watching him, but then turned to go back into the office.

"So," House said as he barged into Wilson's office, "Intern…" he added after it before sitting on the sofa in Wilson's office.

Wilson glanced up from his work, and then exhaled, "So, you've got to, one, hide from Cuddy? Two, avoid working? Or," He gave a small smirk, "you want to know who just left my office?" he went back to looking to his patient list, and House made a shocked expression on his face.

"Am I that easy to read?" House leaned back, and then rubbed a hand into the gaps of the sofa, and then glanced to the floor of the office, "Well, doesn't look like anything interesting happened while she was in here, but then you did come to work with her…" House kept looking to Wilson. Wilson on the other hand kept working. "So, how long have you known this intern?" House added while trying to push a button, but Wilson kept working.

"House, I've known her for," he glanced up, his face breaking into what was between a smirk and a grin. "I'd say twenty six years, give or take a few months…" he then picked a pen up and started to sign some forms.

House sat bolt right on the sofa, his eyes with real surprise. "Wait, see now I'm confused." He now tried to think of something witty to add.

"She's my niece, she's doing her internship here, as she wants to get away from her parents, I said she could stay with me, until she gets on her feet." Wilson now stood up walking to his door.

House kept still sitting down contemplated if the answer was real, or not, but kept still, "So you want me to think you're related?" House got to his feet, putting his weight on the cane to walk quicker to the door, "It just makes this more fun for you." He winked.

"House, this isn't a game, she's my brother's daughter." Wilson looked into House's eyes for a moment, "She is!"

House laughed, "Yes, whatever you say Uncle Wilson."


	2. No idea

**Author's notes:** So right now on House, I'm pretty much caught up with a lot of things, so yeah, I am keeping Kutner, I love his character, I am blatantly throwing the last few episodes of season five out the window... I do hope to really update this when I feel like it, as it's not getting much feedback, but oh well...  


* * *

**Chapter two**

_No idea_

House didn't listen to the conversation; all he cared was that he needed to know the truth. Wilson hasn't dated since Amber, he knew that much. Wasn't it time he got over it, but then House never really saw the point of relationships anymore, waste of time.

"She's got no history of asthma, and also been complaining of muscle pains." Kutner said while picking up the white board marker.

House snapped back to the conversation, "Hey!" his voice stopped Kutner in his tracks, "You know the rule, no one writes on the board." He not got up taking the pen from him, and Kutner sat back down. "This is just too simple, you guys have been trying to make a mountain out of a mole hill." He then started to write quickly onto the board.

"Flu," Thirteen sounded confused while looking to the board, "I mean it can't be that simple, she's having a hard time breathing, and Flu." Her hands rose up, "It doesn't do that." She added while trying to make sense.

"Yes, and maybe you need to find out why she's not be diagnosed with asthma." House now flipped the pen in his hand before placing it down. "Flu, in asthmatic patents does make breathing that much harder, especially in the virus is on the lungs, and soreness, is also a symptom of flu." House shrugged, "Simple case closed." He now walked into his office, sitting down before turning on his computer.

"House, she wouldn't have been brought in, if it was just the flu." Foreman said while trying to keep a safe distance.

House turned from his computer to face Foreman, "Well, if you think it's something else, you officially have control of this case." He then stood up looking dead into Foreman's eyes. "But whatever happens is on your head." He started to walk out of the office.

"House!" Foreman yelled after him, but House kept walking away.

"So, this is the emergency room, most patients brought here, are manly from ambulance." Cameron glanced around the interns, she offered to help Cuddy, but most of the people here seemed so egger to start, "Any questions?" Cameron glanced around the group.

Louise put her hand slowly up, "Is it true you used to work with House?" she asked, but then felt strange about asking.

Cameron felt her hand tighten around the clipboard she was holding, one part of her couldn't think, but stare at the girls name badge, "Louise Wilson, is that any relation to James Wilson?" She knew she was avoiding the question, but right in the moment, she still didn't know how she felt about House.

Louise felt everyone eyes moved to her, "Yes…" her voice slow, she didn't know how many people knew the head of Oncology, "Just, lovely." Louise exhaled, but then turned to see everyone still looking at her.

"So, as soon as we feel you are more comfortable, you will have to do mandatory free clinic duty, most people just do their assigned times, other, well just keep up on your time." Cameron smiled, "So, you can have a break for a few minutes, and then will we finish the tour with our diagnostic areas.

When everyone had walked away, it was just Cameron and Louise standing still, "Sorry, didn't mean to bring House up, just my uncle talks about him, like it's something to be cautious of, just makes me curious." Her voice careful, mostly she didn't really know anyone, most the other interns seemed more into getting through the day, maybe she would make friends, but not right in this moment in time.

"No, it's ok." Cameron smiled, "If you want, want to get a coffee with me?" she asked while glancing behind herself.

Louise for one didn't know what to think, "Sure," her reply quick, but she kept trying to look at what Cameron was looking at, "Are you ok?" Louise asked while standing beside Cameron.

"Yeah, just peachy," letting a small smile, but Louise followed Cameron as they went to the hospital cafeteria.

Louise sat looking into the cup of coffee; a part of her was in a daze. "So, did Wilson inspire you to be a doctor?" Cameron asked, Louise was still in a world of her own, day dreaming before snapping to the real world.

Louise kept watching the other woman, it wasn't that she didn't know what to say, just how to. "Well, to be honest, it was this or law school." She now sipped her coffee while watching the other people around, "Just assumed this job would make me an ass like my dad." Her eyes went back to her coffee cup; it felt weird with this woman keep looking her over.

"Oh, so what made you chose this hospital?" Cameron kept watching Louise's reactions, most of her was hoping to get some insight, even make the girl more welcome at the hospital.

Louise, one didn't like content questions, but to be rude at this point wasn't really the smartest thing to do. So sucking in a deep breath, smiling. "I wanted to get out, only living with James until I can get my feet rooted." Her hands played with the coffee cup, but her eyes didn't focus on anything.

Wilson didn't mind his office, mostly the fact he spent most of the day talking to a thirteen year old girl about her leukaemia. So he knew it was going well until his office door opened with House poking his head in.

"So she's not spending lunch with you?" House spoke quick stepping in, closed the door behind him while looking around. "When you expecting her?" he added while sitting down on the sofa again, his normal grin.

"House, as fun as you think this is, she's my niece, not my girlfriend." He now glanced to a file, he tried to not look at House, and he could tell this was all a fun game to him, but he really didn't want House to ever really be in a room long enough with Louise.

House kept his game, he wasn't going to drop it too easily, "So, why didn't you mention this sooner, I mean to be honest Wilson the girl is an intern…" he then twirled his can around, and in that moment he felt smug.

"It's the age really; get them while they're young." Wilson's tone snapped, "Look, I am trying to work, I'm not going to say it again." He now moved files on his desk, his eyes glancing now and then to look at House.

"Ah, hit a nerve," it seemed fun, maybe House wanted to be pushy today, but Wilson didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Look, Louise is my eldest niece, she wanted to get away, and I thought it be nice for her to get away from her," he stopped talking, his eyes staring at House.

House on the other hand got to his feet, "See, this is it, Danny you tell me about, other brother, having a few kids, and I'm finding it really hard to believe."

"Well believe it, because I'm not having you think, think she's not related, her name's Louise Wilson, doesn't that ring a bell to you?" he snapped, both their eyes going to the door, standing was Louise.

"I'll come back, when you're not having a lover's quarrel." Her voice was dry.

Wilson jumped to his feet, "Louise, this is House, House Louise…"

Louise glanced to House, her hand resting in the pocket of her lab coat, "Neat, I just come here to say, I'm gonna be late home, guy invited me out for drinks." She looked back to House, "Also, if James wasn't my uncle, so not my type, to clean." She then laughed, "adios."


	3. impulses

**AN:** I really hope to be able to write more to this, just in the moment, got three things going on at one time, so I do hope to update this one, pretty much as popular it gets, please don't forget to Read and Review, cos I am a whore like that!  
Mucho Amor  
Emy  


* * *

**Chapter three **

_Impulses_

It was seven thirty in the morning; Wilson finished getting ready for the day. Looking to the clock as he started to make a pot of coffee, his eyes shifted to Louise's bedroom door as it opened slowly. "Didn't hear you come in last night." Wilson said while setting up his coffee mug.

Louise eyes found his, but only after sluggishly walking into the kitchen, "No talk, coffee…" her voice rough, Wilson watched her picking up a mug.

"You're hung over," Wilson's voice sounded shocked, but Louise wasn't in the mood, it wasn't as if she planned it, it just seemed to have happened. It wasn't the best time to be suffering with a hang over, but then Louise just wanted to hurry the morning up. "Louise!" Wilson snapped.

Louise now glanced up from staring at the coffee pot dripping the solution to the pounding in her head, also the only three hours sleep. "What!" her tone sharp, Wilson taking a step back, "I just need coffee, toast and I'm fine." She added with a much softer tone to her voice. "I just need coffee," Turning to head towards the shower.

Wilson couldn't help but blink watching Louise sulk back to the bathroom to get ready for the day. "I'll wait for you if you want," Wilson called after her, but didn't get anything else but a hand wave from the bathroom door.

"No, I'll get a bus," Louise finally called, she'd started the shower. She quickly looked over herself in the mirror, she looked a complete mess. Louise wasn't much of a drinker, but that night she didn't want to look like a goody, goody. Her hand went down her sides looking over herself. The mirror started to fog up as the steam filled the bathroom. Louise knew she'd have to get better, not the best of impressions to give off on her second day of work.

Louise gotten out the shower, she felt a little better, but groggy still. She knew how to cover that up, she'd managed to convince her college she wasn't hung over; she could make anyone believe her.

Rubbing another towel against her hair, Louise opened the bathroom door. She'd known Wilson left, but she walked slowly towards her bedroom. "Wilson Female…" A Voice caught her off guard.

House sat on a chair that viewed the hallway; Louise jumped holding her towel closer to her chest. "What the hell!" her eyes connected with House's, she'd not really believe half the rumours she'd heard, but was started to believe some now.

"Sorry, see Wilson, didn't think he'd left for work so early, but then." House couldn't help but tilt his head to one side, for a young woman, well a woman related to James Wilson. She didn't look too bad. Long lean legs, arms just seemed perfect, and her face a perfect love heart shape, to go with her light pout.

"Well, as you can tell his car is gone, he isn't here, so why on earth are you here?" Louise kept pulling at the towel; her eyes kept dead on his, but felt that his vision was focusing all over her body.

House didn't really reply, he moved his cane, mainly in the debate of how to answer, or to just be himself, the man who'd make a wise crack and leave her confused. "Yes, well Wilson said about breakfast, as I can tell it wasn't today." He now got up heading towards the door.

Louise watched him going; her eyes couldn't stop, but glanced to her bedroom. A part of her had a lot to say to him, but another part just had to hear the front door slam and him walking away.

House stepped into the light breeze; winter was making it way to New Jersey. He looked back to the apartment, he'd not even spoken to Wilson about seeing him, and he knew what time Wilson left for work each day, he pretty much was the opposite of himself.

Louise on the other hand, a part of him couldn't really understand. He didn't even understand why he was getting so infatuated with her; she was just like any other intern.

House got onto his bike; part of his brain kept telling him that he needed to forget it; starting the engine he didn't even look back as he made his way to work.

Wilson watched as House entered the Lobby, a part of him was happy, House made he way towards him before rolling his eyes. "So, never told me of Niece?" his voice sceptical, but couldn't deny the facts of genetics.

"Well, that is all to, I didn't need to tell you," Wilson now glanced to a file on a patient, "I mean, it's just my brother's daughter, he has a son who's five, and a teenage who's seventeen, just Louise was from his first marriage." Wilson closed his eyes, maybe he was used to putting his foot into it.

House wanted to take full advantage, "So both brother's divorce," he leaned forward taking messages from the reception, but Wilson knew he never really read them, just enjoyed ripping them up in front of the person who has to take them.

Wilson sighed, "No, he's first wife died, breast cancer, it's what made Louise want to be a doctor, her father wanted her to be a lawyer like him…" House couldn't help but pick up the tone; he placed his cane in front of Wilson to stop him from getting too far away from him. "Look, I don't really get along with my brothers, and I'm not saying that it's a good thing, but I'm happy I have someone from my family, someone who likes being around me…"

"Well, by likes being around you, you mean likes your company?" House moved his cane, but Wilson didn't seem to be in a rush to leave. Instead he side glanced to House with a slight grin.

"I'm not getting into this, I have a ten o'clock to get to, plus I am busy." He now pulled more files towards him, his eyes kept more to work, simpler than dealing with the constant steams of questions from House.

"Louise… Earth to Wilson…" A voice snapped her out of her daydream; well it wasn't a daydream as to much of trying to stop the pounding in her head.

"I'm fine!" her voice tripped over itself, but Cameron nodded.

Smiling, one didn't seem so good; "I was asking if you wanted to follow Eric Foreman, he can teach you about Neurology." Cameron's voice was calming, maybe a part of Louise was thinking this was a form of punishment.

Louise glanced to see that man was standing with Cameron, he wasn't too talk, black, but the kind of face that seemed to be full of himself, clean suit, clean shaven, even his hair was impenetrable. "I'm Doctor Foreman, Cameron said you was interested in Diagnostics?" His voice smooth, a part of Louise felt bad about thinking him smug.

Getting to her feet Louise gave a quick nod, "I am, just, well…" her voice tripped again, she kept looking up, but felt stupid now. "I've always liked puzzles." Finally getting out what she wanted to say.

"Well, House is thinking about hiring a intern to his department, well it was more my idea." He kept smiling, but a part of Louise didn't want to get her ideas too fast.

"Well, I'll just see how things go," Louise smiled in return, a part knew that this just seemed too good to be right in this moment in time.


	4. Followed

**Chapter four**  
_Followed_

Cameron smiled as she wondered into the O.R prep room; her eyes glanced around before wrapping her arms around Chase. "So, what you want for dinner tonight?" she whispered subtly, her fingers playing with the bottom of his light green scrubs. It had been a long while since she'd last spent time with him, even if they'd been dating for a few months, she was still confused of her feelings.

Looking down into her eyes, Chase gave a small smile. Brushing his hand against her cheek softly, "Dinner, ah." His tone dropped, a part of him was kicking himself.

"What's wrong?" Cameron stared up into his eyes, her fingertips moving up his chest, her focus was soft.

"It's just, I just told Dr Shipper I'd cover call tonight." His voice sounded genuinely upset.

Cameron sighed, a light movement and her hand was gone, "Oh, do you really?" her light voice trailed off, but she knew there wasn't much she could do at this point in time.

"I already said, I, can we rain check?" Chase frowned, his accent defined, as he knew it made her weak.

Cameron bit her lip, her eyes clear, her hand brushed into his hair quickly, "Fine, but night in, me you and the phone off." Her tone lingered gently into his ear; the vibrations sent shivers down his spin.

Chase grin, eyes lighting up, "I hope so…" He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers, lingered for a moment before looking down into her eyes. "I really hope so."

"Don't worry, we will." Cameron smiled, moving swiftly towards the door, now turning away, her eyes glanced back once more, "But for now, I've been on a twelve hour shift, and I'm tired." Waving off quickly and she was gone.

Louise glanced behind her, standing still she felt like she was on some secret mission; well it was more of a get some room. As nice as Eric Foreman was, he seemed to be the dullest person alive. Quickly taking one more look back, Louise placed her hands on the handle, the door swinging open. Louise forced herself into the room not taking a care to where she was going.  
Freezing close to the door, Louise's eyes were staring onto Chase's, "Oh Gosh. I'm." she quickly turned around looking away.  
Chase looked to the girl who was ran into the males shower room, "You're Louise right?" asking in his rich Australian accent.

Louise felt her eyes cringing; here he was just out of the shower, and her facing a wall in embarrassment, what was going on as her hands went to the handle in a rush to get out, but she kept pushing the door, with no result. "You pull to open," the voice said softly, Louise now slowly turned to face him, lucky enough he was pulling a clean shirt on, it was the ugly green surgical scrubs.

"I knew that," Louise wanted to sound smart, but it didn't end up sounding the way she wanted it to sound. "Ok, I was just trying to,"

"Hide, who from?" Chase couldn't help but smile, it was strange to see one of Cameron's interns, and so he brushed a hand into his shaggy dirty blonde hair.

Louise rolled her eyes, placing a hand carefully on her hip she glanced back to the door, "Doctor Foreman," finally feeling even more embarrassed. "He's getting beyond the point of boring me to tears!" quickly staring back to the door, she now felt more at ease, but brushed a hand down her arm. "I didn't mean to barge in." her voice finally relaxing.

Chase laughed, picking up his pager clipping it to his bottoms, "Well just look at the door signs first, it does help." He pointed to the door with a grin, "Plus Foreman, he grows on you over time," his tone calming, Chase closed his locker before glancing back to Louise, "Why are you hiding from Foreman anyway?"

Louise rolled her eyes lightly, "Something about Doctor House, and taking an intern on to his department," resting back into the wall next to the door she couldn't help but sigh, "I don't even know if I want to, but it's gotta look good on my résumé, right?"

"Well, just I've worked with House, you just have to have nerves of steal, and speak up for yourself." Chase shrugged off his words, if it was up to him no one should have to work for that man, but then he couldn't completely regret working with the man.

Louise shook her hair, her hair bobbing with the face, "I can hand him, just I'm just not the fan of Foreman," she now turned to look at the door, "but I better get back before he regrets helping me get this thing with being under the supervision of Gregory House." Her giggle filled the shower room, "But, nice seeing you…" her hand held out in front of her.

"Chase, Robert Chase." He took her hand shaking it lightly; she couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Well Robert Chase, I am, Wilson, Louise Wilson." Her hand let go of his before placing it back into her pocket.

Chase gave a small pull on one side of his mouth, "are you related to James Wilson?" he kept his voice smooth, it wasn't like he was flirting, just being nice.

"My uncle," Louise nodded, she smiled to Chase, a part of her felt better about a nicer person here, "But then I'm not planning on getting into his field of work." She added while glancing over his scrubs. "So you're a surgeon?" she asked.

"Yes, but then I'm more than a surgeon," he brushed a hand into his sandy blonde hair, he watched as Louise break into a smile, "I like to be able to do everything I can in this hospital." He added while nodding knowingly.

Louise laughed, "Yeah, well I just like the science of fixing a problem." Her voice smooth, she placed a hand on the walk leaning against it, "I love mysteries…" she now glanced to the door, "I'll see you around, Robert." Her hand was taking the handle walking out with a wiggle to her hip.

Chase brushed a hand over his face exhaling, he'd know flirting, but he could feel his heart race, slowly followed by a sinking in his stomach. Was he flirting back with her?

House stared to Foreman, "ok, so you said you had an intern," he paused pointing with his can to the empty space next to Foreman, his eyes Narrowed. "I have to say, I didn't expect it to be invisible…" his voice rough as he kept focus on the empty space.

"Well, I was giving her a tour, but she, well she must have gotten lost." The tone to his voice gave away the fact she wasn't lost, how could he'd been so boring that a intern would run away from him, he glanced to the space, his eyes narrowed back to House, "Louise Wilson is one of the smartest interns, I checked her file, she was the top in her graduating class." He nodded trying to hope the girl would appear from nowhere.

"Yes, but right now she's not here, I would of felt a lot better," House picked up his ball from the desk, "Foreman, don't worry, if I ever have a problem with people, I'll just send them to you, scare them right off." He laughed while playing about with the over size toy, he kept his eyes on Foreman though, "You can go find her now." He snapped while Foreman blinked.

"Yeah, find her." He nodded twice, "On it." He quickly headed for the door, he didn't look back, but felt the need to just scream, and first he needed to find Louise.


	5. Interview

**A/N:** So I've noticed this story has turned into one of them Marmite stories... You love it, or hate it. Mainly I am getting a lot of hate from the OC, and you know what, I don't care if she is a Mary Sue, cos as of now this is a guilty pleasure write for me, so if you want to tell me how bad my grammar is, and how unreal this story is, if you really think of if, If House, was a real person, he'd be so fired, he would have a job, so yeah... I like my story, you don't like it, don't read...  
For those who do like this story... I hope to update for you 3  
P.S sorry this chapter is so short, but I could think what else to add.

* * *

**Chapter five**

_Interview_

Louise had dressed up, well it wasn't like she was desperate for this, and a part of her was having second thoughts as she sat at Dr Gregory House's desk. Many people would of killed for this opportunity, but in the long run Louise didn't know how to interview with someone, who on many occasions proven to not be taken serious.

So sitting facing an empty chair, Louise felt her hands down her stomach, one she wasn't late, he was. Great show of professionalism, Louise rolled her eyes, maybe this was a bad idea. Getting to her feet, Louise walked right into Gregory House.

"Hey, where's the fire?" he asked watching Louise taking a step back, he knew he was late, in all honesty he wasn't going to be interviewing her long, well to his mind he wanted to get it over with.

Louise moved back to the chair sitting down once again, her eyes kept on House as he sat down casually. "You're half an hour late," her tone dry, she would of normally understood, but this was one exception to her.

House would have laughed, he kept his eyes focused on her, trying to not make a comment. Well it wasn't so easy, "Traffic," he smiled.

"I saw you in the lobby an hour ago," Louise folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, by Traffic, I meant, elevator." He kept his smirk, he knew Louise won't buy it, he leaned forward looking to his ball picking it up before starting to play with it.

"Well, I've brought my recommendations, also other paperwork," placing them on the desk, she didn't know what else to say while House kept playing with his toy. Louise reached across the table taking the ball away from him, her face in a tight grimace, "Hello, do you even care?" she couldn't help but snap, she threw the ball now out an open window.

House went wide-eyed; he looked from the window, back to Louise and back again to the open window. "Ok, you have my attention, you owe me and new ball," he added while placing his hands on the paperwork, he then went into ripping it in to little pieces.

"What the…" Louise could have sworn her heart stopped seeing the paperwork being torn without a care, "you are a complete ass!"

"Yes, but I am your boss, so as of now, I want you here everyday, at nine, you'll be working as part of my team, so always bring something to the table, and I'll be happy to keep you on the pay roll." Nodding to his statement he threw the paper into the trash. Louise eyes not leaving the waste bin feeling completely lost.

"You were going to hiring me anyway?" she asked while getting to her feet, she pushed her skirt down trying to control her temper, as of now Gregory House was on her pain in the ass list.

"I thought I'd do Wilson a favour," House couldn't help but grin at his own ego, yes he was hiring her, but mainly to try and aggravate Wilson as much as he could. "Welcome to the team Little Wilson," he held a hand out to Louise.

"One thing, don't start calling me little Wilson," her tone dry, she glanced to the trash again, her eyes going back to House's, he couldn't help but keep smirking.

"Don't worry little Wilson, you'll get used to it," he laughed, but Louise simply stormed out of the office, her cheeks bright red with rage.


	6. New days

**Chapter six**

_New days_

Louise made sure to make the first day on the team a good one; she wanted to be able to make a lasting good impression. Her hair neatly pulled up, her outfit smart; finally she glanced to her refection in the car, Wilson driving her to work with him.

"Louise the more you look at your reflection, it's not going to change from the last time you checked it," he smiled stopping at a red light; he leaned over touching her knee.

Louise exhaled trying to contemplate what she was really getting herself into. "Sorry, just like Dad says, a first impression sticks with you, your whole career," she closed her eyes trying to control the fact she knew a part of her wasn't ready for this kind of work, but it was swimming to her. Sink or swim, and she was a swimmer. "I just need today to go well," her voice lighter.

Wilson smiled; it wasn't hard to tell she was nervous. Driving passed the changing lights; Wilson wasn't good with the whole speech to make his niece feel better about this. "So, how you feel about lasagne for dinner tonight?" asking a question about dinner might make her feel less focused on today.

"James," Louise could see the hospital coming into view, she exhaled one more breathe, "I'm not fussed," she nodded wanting to hurry up and get this first impression over with. Louise could see the concern on her uncle's face, when he finally parked she placed a hand over his feeling for once she would connect with her uncle. "Uncle James, seriously, I'm a big girl, I can do this…" her voice soft.

Wilson nodded with her, "Sorry, with House, he's up to something, I don't want anything to happen to your career," he was calm, but on the inside he was screaming for anything to make sure House knew what he was doing.

"It's understandable," Louise smiled lightly, it wasn't much, but it was something. "But I am a big girl now," she repeated, leaning over she kissed her uncle's cheek getting out of the car.

Wilson watched her walking away placing his hands and forehead onto the steering wheel; this was going to be a long time before he could get his head around whatever House was scheming from this.

Foreman was at the coffee machine, he wasn't sure how to make the room look warm and inviting. All the time he'd worked here, he'd spent it trying to make the most of his career, but working with House had black listed him from any other job, it was impossible to work anywhere else but here. So now his idea to bring an intern here, no, it was House's idea that made it worse. Louise Wilson, a young girl starting her medical career, and she was going to start it here.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Thirteen's voice had snapped Foreman out of what ever he was thinking, he turned to look into the eyes that used to show so much love, but now it wasn't so much love, as more of the break up that crushed both of them.

Foreman moved away from the coffee machine, he'd poured out him black coffee, this morning he needed the edge, part of him needed to be a teacher, he was going to make sure House's poison didn't ruin Louise's career that it had done to his. "So, how you feel about the intern on the team?" small take, Foreman needed any kind of talk.

"New girl is going to be awesome, run our labs, get coffee…" Kutner laughed rubbing his hands together, it only felt like yesterday he was the lowest member of the team, but as he could see that Foreman wasn't impressed he sat on his chair with his starbucks coffee, he could see Taub wasn't too far behind him, he walked into the room placing his travel mug in front of the place he'd normally sat.

"Louise Wilson is an intern, yes." Foreman looked business to Kutner, he needed to prove he was a leader, a better person, "but she is here to learn, and we're not making her do things, because we're too lazy, this is a teaching hospital remember that fact." Foreman felt better about himself.

Taub glanced from Foreman to Kutner, "so it's true, we're getting an intern," he stated while playing with his travel mug, he'd only thought it was rumour, "Who is it?" he felt curiosity was getting the best of him, he knew that he needed to figure out.

Thirteen smiled to Taub, "It's Louise Wilson, and before you say anything, yes she is related to Wilson," she felt like she needed to control the men, partly she didn't want to have the poor girl jumped by the questions, it wasn't easy being female in a male populated team. "So be nice, and we can all help her learn about diagnostics."

Foreman smiled small to Thirteen, she was right. He knew she was always going to be right, but part of him couldn't believe he let her get away from him, he kept trying to make sure they could still work together, even if they couldn't be together.

"Hi," Every ones eyes went to the door as Louise stepped inside, she'd known that she didn't need to wear medical scrubs, finding it strange to be in a long white lab coat already, it was strange for her to have four set of eyes on her. "I'll assume I'm late," she added while debating to enter the room more, or stand by the door until someone said anything.

"No, no," Kutner watched the girl, "you're right on time," he kept trying his best to be welcoming. It was the least he could do, and Louise could see a spare chair. Kutner looked back to Foreman, "so do we have another case?"

Foreman nodded, "Yes, but first, welcome Doctor Wilson," he kept his focus on Louise sitting beside Thirteen, she appeared to be nervous, but it wasn't a surprise to Foreman, "While you're here, we'll try and get you into the diagnosing, but for start, we'll just let you watch." Foreman could feel everyone was staring at him, he couldn't believe it.

"So basically, I watch, I listen, and big chance run all the labs." Louise felt her chest tighten; maybe she would have been better off that staying with the other interns.

Thirteen side glanced to Louise, she felt bad, it wasn't easy being new, her hand tapped the table near Louise, "Trust me, I won't let these guys take advantage of the fact you're an intern, and I'll make sure you get an input," her voice careful, for one thing, Thirteen liked that there was finally another female around.

"I think this is still a evil plan for House to make us feel," Taub started, but could feel eyes on him, mainly Foreman's glare. Taub slowly felt his eyes on Louise sinking into her chair more, "I'm sorry, but our boss House, he has a tendency to make life hell…"

"Well then, I am pretty sure he might just be trying to be nice," Kutner smiled to Louise, "don't listen to Doctor Taub, he's just a little grumpy," he kept grinning, "so, case!" he rubbed his hands together.

"Yes, nice to see all my little workers are here…" House had crept into the office, he could see all eyes go to him, he loved the attention, but Louise kept facing away. "So, I've got our exciting case," House holding the file, to him it wasn't that interesting, but he wanted to get any work over to the team. "Woman, early thirties," he placed the file down on the table, his eyes focused on Louise, but her eyes kept plan. "Brought when fainting at work, symptoms of low blood pressure and muscle weakness," he felt pleased looking around the table.

"Well with the low blood pressure it could be a heart condition," Kutner spoke out first, partly for the fact he knew this was going to be a too easy case, but House pointed into his face with his cane.

Partly fact was House was going to be that guy today, "Yes, we assume blood, blame the heart not working,"

"Could be adrenal glands," Louise spoke up, partly she couldn't believe she'd said it, and now she could slowly feel herself regretting her impulse to speak, "But then there is a lot of things that can cause blood pressure to drop." She carried on trying to stop herself feeling like a complete idiot.

"So," House started, "We can run a stress test to rule out heart," he looked to Louise, "And you can run the labs for Adrenal insufficiency."

Louise glanced to Kutner, her eyes saying she hated the idea of doing labs.

"I'll get onto the labs before stress test," Louise got up; she didn't really know where she was going.

House chuckled, "Thirteen, how about you go with our little newbie and show her the ropes for today." He kept his eyes on Louise, then Thirteen as she got up from her chair.

"I'll do my best," Thirteen picked up the chart, she didn't really like the idea that House was pushing forward, but then long run it would be nice to be away from testosterone for a few hours.

"I don't normally get sick," Gina Defranco said while glancing to the two female doctors.  
Louise kept focused on the needle, she'd wanted to make sure she didn't do this wrong, but taking blood was still reasonably new to her. Part of the process, she kept her attention on finding the right vain to take the sample from.

Thirteen smiled to the woman, "Well, as soon as we figure out what's causing the problem, we'll fix it, and you'll be able to," she paused for a while, "What do you do for a living?" she asked while trying to keep her attention away from Louise.

"Well House wife, but I like to work in my garden," she winched, "Are you ok down there?" her attention to Louise.

Louise found the vain, "all good," her voice exhaled, partly hopeful she didn't look like a complete idiot again. "So Gardening," Louise finished taking blood, she put pressure on the area taking the needle out, she bent Gina's elbow, her head going over what to do, but didn't want to show how new to this she was. "You use any pesticides?" she asked.

Gina shook her head, "No, no," her voice calm, "organic all the way," she glanced to Thirteen, "should I be worried," she added her face falling.

"No, nothing to worry about," Thirteen now looking to Louise, both thinking the same thing, people lie.


End file.
